Time can only tell
by likeDUHimGREGS
Summary: It's the Golden Trio's sixth year, and they are excited and happy for this new year. Except when a certain sixth year comes along and ruins everything between them. Hermione falls in love, and over her head, and then all of a sudden shes being put down an


**Time can only tell**

**Author: Christine! Im not very good at this writing stuff, but I hope its good!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for Michael….whom is a real JERK, but you shall see in later chapters._

Beep Beep Beep

"Ugh, alright, alright I'm up!" hissed Hermione getting off her bed and going over to the alarm clock and turning it off.

She then stretched her arms out and went into her bathroom. She took a shower and when she got out she could hear her phone ringing, rushing out of the bathroom she went back into her room and got the phone.

"Hello?" asked Hermione.

"HERMIONE! IS THAT YOU! ITS ME YOUR FRIEND RON WEASLEY! I AM CALLING YOU ON THIS DEVICE TO TELL YOU THAT ME AND HARRY ARE WAITING FOR YOU HERE AT DIAGON ALLEY!" answered one of Hermione's best friends, Ron.

"Damn Ron, there's no need to shout. Ok, ok I'm on my way. Good Bye!" she finished.

"BYE!", said Ron.

Hermione then got dressed and brushed her teeth. While she was brushing her teeth, she was thinking to herself, 'How and where did Ron get a phone to call me? He said he was at Diagon Alley, haha maybe he went into a nearby London shop.'

She then got her trunk and her cat and went to the fireplace. She then reached over to the cupboard which had "FLOO POWDER: DON'T TOUCH PLEASE!" on it and took out some floo powder. "Leaky Cauldron!" yelled Hermione.

She felt a weird feeling in her body and before she knew it, she was at the old pub of Leaky Cauldron. She cleaned her clothes off and went looking for the boys. She then saw three boys with their back to her sitting at the bar with three half-full butterbeers. "Harry? Ron?" she asked.

The three boys turned around and stared at her with their eyes wide open. The third boy whom Hermione didn't recognize had dark brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Oh uh, Hi, do I know you?" asked Ron politely.

"haha stop acting stupid, so who's your new friend?" asked Hermione quickly looking away from Ron to the blue-eyed boy.

"Oh, uh this is Michael. What's your name?" asked Harry.

"Harry, come on, haha great joke, hey my names Hermione, nice to meet you Michael." Said Hermione looking from Harry to Michael and taking his hand to shake.

"Hermione!" gasped out Ron and Harry.

"What happened to you? I mean you look…different. We thought you were some new girl, and all. You really look great." Blurted out Ron.

Hermione looked puzzled at them and looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a halter top with a black mini-skirt and really pretty shoes. She had remembered on how she had really changed over the summer. She had gotten her hair straightened and had come accustomed to putting makeup on.

"Oh guys, I don't look that different." Said Hermione

"Well I think you look great, hi, it's really nice to meet you," said Michael.

"Oh thanks, are you a Hogwarts student?" asked Hermione, looking over at Harry and Ron who still had their eyes fixated on her.

"Hello? Guys do you mind? I don't like guys staring at me like that, its kinda gross."

"Sorry, we just can't help it, you look so…different. I mean I like this new you. Really, I do." said Ron.

"Uh ok, thanks, anyways, sorry Michael, go on," Hermione said looking over to Michael, whom was looking at her behind.

She threw her hands up in the air, and yelled, "Ugh, why do you guys keep looking at my ass!" asked Hermione frustrated.

"Oh I am so sorry, I was just thinking to myself at what a nice…uh skirt that was," Michael said quickly.

"Mmm-Hmm, sure…ok so anyways, so go ahead.."

"Oh, well actually I just transferred from an American Wizardry School, they said I was too smart for them, so they sent me to this place," he said waving his hands implying London. (A/N: Hey I don't know much on how the grammar shit is supposed to go, but I am trying, k!)

"Oh, wow, that's great, so what year are you in?" asked Hermione.

"I'm a sixth year. I had met your two friends here in Diagon Alley and they told me that you guys were all sixth years too, so that's cool."

"Yeah, he was all lonesome over here by Tom, whom was scaring the crap out of him, and so we decided that we would be nice enough to come and join him," said Harry.

"Yeah, so you see Hermione, we are nice," blurted out Ron.

"Haha, that's good, well are you staying here?"

"Uh duh Hermione, what do you think? He's all new to London and all, and he has no place to stay….hmmm…. I wonder if he's staying in Diagon Alley," said Ron sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "I'll be right back, I need to get a room for myself."

"Hey guys, is she with anybody?" asked Michael once she was out of earshot.

Before Ron could reply Harry answered quickly, "No actually she's not."

Ron glared at Harry with a hateful look, then asked Michael, "Why? You interested in her? I mean you just met the girl."

"I don't know, I might just be interested. It all depends," replied Michael.

"What do you mean, it all depends," asked Ron, but before Michael could reply, Hermione came back.

"Okay guys lets get going to Diagon Alley. I want to get some supplies before the others come," said Hermione, "But first let me go put my trunk away in my room."

Immediately Michael got a hold of the trunk and said, "Let me help you with that, it looks heavy." Ron glared at Michael with a passion of hate.

"Oh, thanks Michael, my rooms right over here."

'Aww hes so cute. I think I am actually falling for him. I mean look at him, hes being such a gentleman,' thought Hermione.

RingRing

"Oh hold up, I need to get this," said Michael as he set the trunk down on the phone, and pulled out a cell phone. Hermione had never seen a wizard with a cell phone, hell she never had a cell phone. Nor did anyone she knew. She knew they were quite popular in America though, so that's probably why he has one.

"Hello? …..Oh hi, yes I am in London right now…….Its great, so hows it back at home? …………..aww that's too bad. Well maybe you can come visit some time…….Ok, I miss you too, Ok bye……Love you too," said Michael into his cell.

'Shit he has a girlfriend, I knew it, he was way too cute to be single,' thought Hermione.

"So who was that?" asked Hermione

Michael had stuck his cell back in his pocket and replied, "Oh, that was, uh , my sister, yea my sister, shes always so damn worried about me, just like mother."

"Oh, that's cool, so uh do you need help with that?"

Michael had once again attempted to pick up the trunk, and said, "No no, I got it, come on gurl move, haha, this thing is heavy."

"Sorry," said Hermione realizing she was in the way.

"Its ok, sorry I was so rude, It was just really heavy." said Michael closing Hermiones door behind him.

"Sorry, again, come on, lets get downstairs."

"OK."

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Michael spent the rest of the summer at Diagon Alley. They had the best of times, Hermione was excited because she felt like Michael had really shown that he liked her, and she for sure did like him. Ron was angry that Michael had been hitting on Hermione, he had always liked Hermione, but of course he never said it. Finally September 1 came around, and they had to go to Hogwarts, the start of their 6th year.

"Hey Harry, do you like Michael? Because him I am so not liking him. He doesn't fit the whole 'Golden Trio' thing, I mean hello, trio, that stands for three."

"Haha, Ron, so what, it doesn't mean we cant talk to him, he's a cool guy, and plus I think Hermione really fancies him."

Ron mumbled, "That's the main reason why I dislike the guy."

"What was that?" asked Harry.

"Nothing, just forget it," said Ron glumly sitting back and closing his eyes.

"Hey Ron, whats up, come on tell me, do you fancy Hermione? Just tell me, I am your best friend," said Harry.

Ron opened his eyes and looked at Harry, "What do you think? I mean come on Harry, if you are my best friend, couldn't you be able to tell that I fancied Hermione. I mean I have fancied her since 3rd year. Why do you think I am so mean to her, its my way of hiding my feelings towards her, and now that _you've_ set her up with that git Michael, its all over for me. She will never fancy me more than him, so thanks a lot, best friend!"

"Oh, well Ron, I am terribly sorry. I don't necessarily think Hermione will always fancy Michael, and that's exactly the opposite of what I thought. I thought you disliked her because of all those times that you and her had a little feud. I am sorry for not realizing it so soon, but- "

"So soon! Its been three freaking years you moron! How could you not tell? …….look I'm sorry, I am just so frustrated right now. I don't want her to end up getting with Michael and forgetting about me."

"I know Ron, and like I said before, I am sorry. Anyways, Hermione and Michael aren't even together, so you musn't worry yourself too much."

"Alright, come on, lets get going, I need to get packing so we can make the Hogwarts Express at noon."


End file.
